


paint me in all the colours of the rainbow

by mels



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Dan and Phil have a soft morning, before going to the Pride Parade.





	paint me in all the colours of the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> just fluff because that’s all i can write lmao
> 
> written for the [phandomficfests](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) pride flash fic fest

Dan never goes the extra mile to make breakfast anything special, but today he decides to do it differently. He wakes up way before Phil to make something extra. It’s Pride Parade today, and he wants to make it special for the both of them.

 

He carefully wiggles out of Phil’s embrace and puts on a t-shirt, but doesn’t care enough to put on anything else besides the boxers he’s already wearing. Dan is as silent as he can be when he sneaks out of their bedroom, only to stop for a few seconds in the doorway to look back at his boyfriend. Phil looks so peaceful where he sleeps and Dan grins at him. If he was an emoji, he would be constant heart eyes - even after 8.5 years, he’s still unbelievably in love.

 

Dan puts on his usual Spotify playlist while he starts preparing breakfast. They usually just eat cereal with milk and drink a cup of hot tea, but Dan knows Phil’s favourite breakfast is pancakes. Which is why that is exactly what he’s doing, but he’s not just doing any pancakes. No, he’s gonna try to make them rainbow colours.

 

It is, of course, a mess, but he still makes it - well, kind of. It is two stacks of rainbow coloured pancakes, some of them a bit burned on the edges, but still all right. Dan places them on a tray, along with some syrup, sugar and lemons and cutlery plus two hot cups of their favourite tea.

 

Phil is awake when he comes back, looking a bit puzzled when Dan walks in with the breakfast.

“Happy Pride”, Dan grins at him, sitting down on the bed and carefully placing the tray between them.

“You- you really did all of this?” His voice is hoarse and Dan thinks he’s gonna die from how raspy and hot it sounds.

“Mhm.”

Phil’s wide grin could light up a whole city at night. “You’re really the best boyfriend.”

Dan blushes, and leans in to peck Phil’s lips a few times. “You deserve this and so much more.”

 

—

 

Phil stood for most of the planning when it come to them actually going to the Pride Parade. He bought them big Pride flags and face paint to colour their cheeks, he really is hyped and prepared for this event.

 

“Hold still, Dan, or it won’t be good!” Phil says, holding Dan’s face still with one hand while painting a stripe of yellow with the other.

Dan sighs, squirming a bit. “But it’s _cold_ , Phil”, he whines.

Phil ignores him and paints the rest of the stripes, a smirk playing on his lips. “It’s a bit lopsided, but I tried.” He backs away to admire his work, a proud smile on his face. Phil ruffles Dan’s hair and places a kiss on his forehead.

Dan looks in the bathroom mirror, turning his head to adore the work his boyfriend has done. “You know the flags I’m gonna do on you are gonna look so bad compared to this, right?”

“Well, I did ask you if you wanted to go first but-”, Phil teases and Dan shoves him playfully in the chest.

He stands up. “Okay, now sit.”

 

Dan’s rainbows are worse than Phil’s, but his boyfriend tells him that it’s the prettiest rainbow he’s ever seen and gives him an encouraging kiss. Dan is not so sure, but shrugs and takes the big rainbow flag handed to him, putting on his shoes in one go before he’s quickly out the door.

 

––

 

There really is something special about Pride. The way it makes you feel like a part of something bigger, a community, or more like an actual family. It feels like home, where you can be yourself and express yourself without judgement. That’s why they decided it was time to finally go to Pride and be in the parade for the first time. They haven’t tweeted or told their fans anything about it, they just want this to be something for themselves. It is, of course, very likely they will be seen, but that’s a thing for them to deal with later.

 

“Are you ready?” Phil asks, as they’re looking at the crowds in front of them.

Dan expected many people here, but it’s still amazing to see so much people actually turned up to this. He pulls the pride flag closer around him, shuffling closer to Phil, watching as his boyfriend does the same. “Yeah.”

 

They disappear into the crowd, draped in their pride flags, rainbows drawn on their cheeks and just tags along to whatever everyone else is doing. Most people are dancing to the music playing, so they try to do the same, softly swaying to the music as they walk. Some are very carried away singing along, shouting the lyrics out and it’s hard not to join in.

 

They were just supposed to walk with the parade for a bit, drop out and walk home, but some random stranger invites them onto one of the floats. Dan shrugs and thinks, ‘why the hell not?’ and Phil just joins in. The whole atmosphere on the float is just love, happiness and fun. Everyone is dancing and singing, smiling and laughing, hugging and some are kissing, they’re really having the time of their lives.

 

Dan turns his head to look at Phil, who’s watching him with sparkling blue eyes and the biggest grin across his face. Without even thinking about it, he takes Phil’s hands, weaving their fingers together and pulls him close. He rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, nose pressed against his neck, breathing him in. Dan doesn’t have a care in the world for who might or might not see them.

 

But there’s something he wants to be a bit more private. He lets go of one of Phil’s hands, pulls back a bit so he can look at him. Dan grins as he pulls the flag over his head, covering them both, before he lets his lips meet Phil’s. It’s probably pretty obvious what they’re doing under that flag, but Dan still wanted it to be at least a tad private. Phil lets go of his other hand, and places both on Dan’s lower back, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Dan can’t help but start smiling, and he feels his boyfriend do the same and soon it’s more teeth than lips and they’re forced to stop.

Dan pushes his forehead against Phil’s, opening his eyes to meet his still sparkling blue eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

And Dan swears, no matter how crazy it might sound, that they fell even more in love that day.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr :')](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
